


Just a glimpse

by mrpq



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Kinda, agnst, ric grayson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpq/pseuds/mrpq
Summary: Just a glimpse of the person before. And then, in that moment, it seemed worth it.





	Just a glimpse

Sometimes he felt that nothing had changed. That nothing had come between them. And sometimes it glared, hard to ignore, impossible to look past. Everything had changed. 

Despite all the pain and the hurt, there was a glimpse of the old Dick Grayson, the one he had met, the one he had loved. In the way that he smiled, a line mirroring something he has said before. Just a glimpse of the person before. And then, in that moment, it seemed worth it. 

Sure, Damian loved him now. Had come to love him now. But it was impossible to just move and accept this new man, this Ric. He had done it though. Because that little glimpse was worth everything. 

Damian didn’t go to see him as often. And they didn’t hang out like before. The main cause for their bonding, the night shift was over. Ric hardly maintained contact with the rest of the family. He had his own connections now. 

When Dick had lost his memory, Damian had been afraid to approach him, too afraid that Dick would not remember. He had merely observed. He spent hours in the dingy bar, seeing Ric drink himself to sleep. Spent days watching him commute and drive around in his cab. He learned somethings. This man wasn’t at all like the Richard he loved. But they looked the same, and maybe he had a chance to get him back. Or something. Something. 

He first approached Ric in the grocery store, speaking to him casually, making no hints that he knew him from before. Showing no signs of how much he meant to him. It was a measly conversation but Damian felt they made enough of connection that they could bump into each other again, open up more. 

He tried not to be obvious about it. Trying to make their weekly meeting random and unlikely. Excuses like dropping his wallet in the alley or hailing a cab on Ric’s usual route. It wasn’t that slick and Damian knew that he’d be found out soon. But he hoped that by that time, Ric would be comfortable enough with him to forgive. To understand. 

His Father had been searching and searching desperately for an answer. A way to bring Nightwing back. A way to bring Richard back. But to no avail. Months had passed, and the amnesia showed no signs of letting up. 

And so Damian continued to play this game, hurting himself each time he met with Ric, seeing the smile and the attitude of the man he knew before. But it was all off. Just by a bit. Except for the times it wasn’t. And that made it worth it all.


End file.
